


Day Five

by dstridesandkarkles



Series: One Year Left - Dirk Strider [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk's Issues, God Tier: Knight of Blood, God Tier: Knight of Time, God Tier: Page of Hope, God Tier: Prince of Heart, God Tier: Rogue of Void, Happy Dirkjake, M/M, POV: Dirk Strider, Post-Sburb, Proposals, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursday: April 2, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [influentialartist@tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=influentialartist%40tumblr).



Your name is Dirk Strider and you are livid that you were forced into going to work today. You had just got out class with you brother, Roxy and Jake. Today’s class was advanced robotics. You had no idea why Dave was taking the course, he wasn’t into robots whatsoever. You were slowly piecing the puzzle together after his confession two days ago. Jake on the other hand wanted to get better at robotics, he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t make another embarrassment out of himself like he had with Terry Kiser.

Letting go of Jake’s hand, you smiled a little. ”Can you go start the jeep for me? I need to talk to Dave for a moment. Oh and Roxy is going with us today, in case you forgot.” Apparently Hal short circuited her car during English this morning, and then told her and you about it. You were the one who offered to take her to work today, so you guys had to leave soon to stop by her apartment as well. You were shaking your head as you ushered Jake and Roxy off. Roxy was looking at you quizzically but said nothing. Thanks Rox.

When you looked at Dave, he seemed to be nervous. You arched your brow in confusion but then decided to speak up first. ”I read over your log with Hal. I figured this was a conversation that was better to have in person.” Your bag was over your shoulder. You hadn’t even bothered to hand it off to Jake today because you didn’t want to see the questioning look he probably had. Things on the Dave subject have been a little awkward since yesterday.

”Why does that not surprise me? Alright, what specifically did you want to address?”

”You wanted me to read it, you told Hal. He told me, and I read it. I want to know why you think it was stupid to tell me. I thought you hated me. I get that you wanted me to know before I died, but I don’t know what you are hoping to accomplish. There is still a pretty substantial chance I will come back. Better than before. Cancer is not a heroic or just death, Dave.” You frown, looking away from him.

”I thought… still think… it was stupid to tell you because you are completely in love with Jake. If you do come back, you will still be with him and I will be the stupid brother who told you he was in love with you. However, hopefully, now that you know, maybe I can move on. I can truly give someone my heart like you and Jake have given each others yours.” He rubbed his arm timidly, his eyes avoiding your general direction.

You shook your head and sighed. ”I love Jake, yes. But I do love you too. Just as much as I love him. But I can’t have you both and I won’t subject you to the fucked up person that is Dirk Strider. You deserve someone you can love and not have cling to you to the point that you leave. You deserve someone who truly cares about you. Like a certain troll we both know.” You were talking about Karkat. The damn troll was horn over heels for Dave and was constantly trying to get his attention. Now you knew what was keeping his attention away from Karkat.

Dave sighed and looked up at that. He knew that Karkat was into him, it was painfully obvious. However, he wasn’t even trying to acknowledge the troll. This seemed to get on your nerves more than you thought it would. Yeah, you were happy to find out that Dave hadn’t hated you like you thought you he had. It was just the fact that he was putting off his own happiness because of his feelings for you that got on your nerves. That and his lack of an answer.

”You know what. I don’t want you to be unhappy while this cancer runs it’s course. I know that you know how Karkat feels. I’m going to make you confront it, because as much as I love you Dave, I can not let you suffer because of how you feel about me.” With that said, you pulled out your phone and opened up pesterchum. Searching for Karkat’s screenname, you clicked it when you found it.

”Dirk… no…”

Too late.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
  
TT: Hey. I need you to meet me and Dave in front of the robotics lab.  
TT: More specifically, I mean we are outside right now.  
TT: And be quick getting here. Jake, Roxy, and I still need to get home to change for work.  
CG: WHY IN THE ACTUAL FUCK WOULD I WANT TO COME MEET YOU TWO?  
TT: Look bro. I am tired of Dave ignoring your feelings. Aren’t you?  
CG: YES.  
TT: Well meet us, and I will get it straightened out. I know you care about him, and I won’t let him keep punishing himself for something that isn’t his fault.  
CG: I’M NOT EXACTLY SURE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT STRIDER, BUT I WILL BE THERE IN A COUPLE MINUTES. I WAS FORCED TO PARK BY THERE ANYWAY SINCE ALL THE DAMN SPOTS BY MY CLASS WERE TAKEN.  
  
\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling timaeusTestified [TT]--  
  
TT: Alright, see you soon.

You looked at Dave, seeing that he wasn’t too pleased at all. ”He’ll be here shortly. We are getting this shit sorted out. If anything so I know you are happy even if I don’t come back. So please, bear with me Dave. I need this just as much as you do. You I can help be happy even if I end up not coming back. I don’t know what I will need to do to help Jake…” There was a pained expression in your face, the only thing that made you realize how bad it was was when Dave came over and hugged you.

It was rare for him to break his cool facade. As he held you, he whispered something, and it made you a bit hopeful. ”I will try, I know this has to be hard for you. Especially since if I remember right, Jake and I are the only ones who actually know about your illness.”

As you pulled back, you heard Karkat calling out to you guys. ”So, Dirk. Why did you call this presumably important meet up?" The troll wasn’t all to friendly, which normally wouldn’t bother you. This time though, it seemed like he was crabbier than normal. You figured he must have seen you and Dave hugging just now, but you weren’t even sure if he was aware of Dave’s feelings for you. Karkat was kind of an idiot, a good friend, but an idiot nonetheless.

”Actually I was only staying long enough to make sure Dave didn’t run off. I really have to get Roxy to her apartment to change and then the same for Jake and I so we can all go to work. I want you two to talk about your shit.” You then gave Dave a meaningful look, as if to convey that this was not to turn into a talk about you. Dave seemed to get it as he gave you a small nod.

”Okaaaaay? Well, I guess go on then. He said but as you were about to leave, he pulled you over and whispered in your ear. ”Thanks by the way. Should I message you to let you know how it went?” You nodded and then swatted his hand away.

”Laters.” You said as you walked off to the jeep. You heard them both call after you and you smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rather short drive to Roxy’s apartment. You and Jake were the ones who were kind of out of the way from work. Jake had tried to fight to be the one to drive again, though Roxy quickly shot that one down. She knew that as much as you loved Jake, the thought of him driving your jeep still scared you. He already wrecked his old car, which prompted your normal means of transport. Your jeep was sacred.

”Alright guys, I’ll be right back. Promise. Don’t get all lovey dovey in the few minutes I’m gone.” She laughed before getting out of the passenger's side. You told Jake to let her have shotgun since she never rode with you guys. Though you were a little confused about her parting words. You turned in your seat so that you could look at Jake, a little surprised. He seemed to be a little bit brighter than normal.

”Jake, is something the matter?” You blinked a bit. You were wondering why he had been so quiet since you left the campus. And now that Roxy was gone, the silence was starting to kill you.

”You heard Roxy, nothing lovey dovey while she is gone. Wouldn’t want to upset the poor girl. She’s upset enough that Hal ruined her new car that she built.”

”Her fault for making it a computer instead of an actual fucking car. She knows how easily Hal can get into that shit.” You sighed, what the fuck was with him all of a sudden?

Before you could get too lost in the thought, Roxy was back and in her work clothes. She had cut the sleeves off of her shirt and extended how low the cut was from the bottom of the hole. Her black bra was easy to see. She also changed from her white skirt to her black skinny jeans. ”Alright, now to you guys’ place.” She sounded awfully chipper.

Suddenly it dawned on you. She knew what was up with Jake, there was a message behind her words that she knew he would get. Well damn if you weren’t the stupidest motherfucker on the planet. With that revelation on your mind, you were quiet on the trip from her apartment to your house.

When you parked the car, she was already out as you opened your door. Sliding out of the seat, you shut your door and opened Jake’s for him. Normally he was out at the same time as you, so you were getting a little concerned. Offering him your hand, you breathed a sigh of relief when he took it.

”Hey Dirk, before we go inside, I wanted to ask you something.” He muttered nervously.

”Yeah?” You could hear Roxy squealing a little bit, though you tuned her out so that you could pay full attention to Jake.

You blinked when he didn’t let go of you hand as he knelt down onto one knee. Your eyes widened, no no no. How were you supposed to make it so he could move on if he did this. You were too selfish to say no to him. This would cause him so much more pain if you didn’t come back. Had he even seriously thought this one through?

”Dirk Strider. I love you more than anything. I have been thinking about this for a long time. I have come to the realization that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long that may be. Will you do me the biggest honor, make me the happiest man in the history of paradox space? Will you marry me?” He pulls a small black box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a band made of white gold.

You fall to your knees, looking at him with pleading eyes. You want so badly to say yes, but you don’t want to hurt him more than you already will be. Though when your eyes meet his, he is nodding, it looks like he had thought about this. You are the only one for him, from the look in his eyes. ”Yes. I will marry you, no matter how many times either of us dies. You are the one thing in my life I would die repeatedly for.”

You heard what sounded like a miffed noise from Roxy, but you knew that she knew what you meant.

”Congratulations you dorks!” She giggled.


End file.
